Misión Rescate
by Saku-XII
Summary: (one-shot) Los familiares están desapareciendo misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Se dice que se ha visto una criatura rondado por las cercanías de el Refugio de Eel, ¿Estará relacionada con las misteriosas desapariciones? Gardienne es mandada junto con Nevra a investigar. ¿Lograran encontrar a los familiares perdidos? ...


Es la primera historia que publico y aún no se usar bien FanFiction :'p pero espero que la historia sea mínimamente interesante :'v n.n

 **Misión Rescate**

* * *

En la mañana me encontré a Kero en el pasillo, iba muy distraído y parecía nervioso, cuando lo salude se sobresaltó y casi se cae de la impresión. Me preocupó que tartamudeara al saludarme, le pregunté qué le pasaba pero evadió mi pregunta diciéndome que Valkyon me estaba buscando, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de preguntarle dónde estaba, salió casi corriendo y estuvo a punto de tropezar con varios de los escalones que llevan a la sala del Cristal.

Preocupada fui en búsqueda de Valkyon, después de buscarlo por casi toda la guardia lo encontré en la puerta, tuve suerte, me dijo que él también me estuvo buscando por todas partes y que estaba a punto de salir a ver si me encontraba por los alrededores. Hablamos un momento para preguntarnos cómo estábamos y ese tipo de cortesías, pero de repente se puso serio, no pude evitar imitarlo, por su expresión supe que lo que me diría era de gran importancia, como de costumbre habló con esa voz grave y clara que tanto me gusta. Dijo que los familiares estaban desapareciendo y que Miiko aún no sabía por qué, por lo cual encargó la misión a la Guardia Sombra y a nuestra guardia, la Obsidiana, de encontrar la causa de las desapariciones y de salvar a los familiares. Estaba a punto de interrumpir a Valkyon para preguntarle si él tenía alguna idea de qué podría estarles pasando cuando me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho, dijo que yo iría con Nevra al bosque a buscar alguna pista o rastro y que estaríamos fuera por una semana, que Nevra me esperaría en una hora en la Gran Puerta para partir. Pensé en preguntarle el porqué de ir con el jefe de otra Guardia y no con él, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo, ese no era el momento adecuado. Asentí en silencio y me voltee para preparar lo que llevaría a la misión, pero antes de poder dar un paso Valkyon tomó mi brazo, me giré para mirarlo, me dijo que había rumores de que los Blackdogs estaban merodeando por el bosque, nos miramos preocupados y en silencio un momento, el cual interrumpió diciendo por lo bajo un preocupado -Cuídate... - como despedida.

Una hora después me encontraba caminando a la gran puerta, alcancé a divisar a Nevra a lo lejos, tan galante como siempre me saludo y se ofreció a ayudarme con la mochila que llevaba, me negué pero se lo agradecí, por algún motivo siempre me ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de Nevra, era muy guapo pero aún no le tenía suficiente confianza.

Salimos por la gran puerta y comenzamos a alejarnos, caminábamos en silencio así que me puse a pensar en lo que sabía de los Blackdogs, en Eldarya eran considerados como criaturas malditas y augurios de mala suerte, pero raramente salían de día, y era aún más raro que se acercarán a zonas habitadas, no estaba segura de que ellos fueran los causantes, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran peligrosos, sabía muy poco de ellos. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no vi una raíz que sobre salía de la tierra y tropecé, estuve a punto de caer pero Nevra alcanzó a sujetarme, pegándome a él, de inmediato me sonroje y puse mis manos en su pecho para separarme, Nevra sonrió y yo me sonroje aún más, le dije por lo bajo un escueto -Disculpa- y me adelante sintiendo su mirada en mí.

Ya era de noche y aún no podía mirar a los ojos a Nevra, sabía que era muy tonto estar tanto tiempo avergonzada por algo como eso pero no pude evitarlo, de sólo recordarlo me ardían las mejillas. Sentí una mirada observándome y me di cuenta de que era Nevra, me puse nerviosa y le pregunte si pasaba algo, me respondió que era hora de comer algo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no habíamos comido en todo el día, apenada me arrodillé, puse la mochila en el suelo y comencé a buscar la comida que había llevado. Nevra no me quitaba la mirada de encima y sentí que mi cara empezaba a ponerse roja de nuevo, rápidamente saque 2 paquetes de comida y le di uno a Nevra, me sonrió de lado y lo tomó, nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

Estábamos a mitad de la comida cuando escuchamos el sonido de unas ramas partirse, Nevra se levantó con un movimiento rápido y elegante y se tocó los labios con un dedo indicándome que guardara silencio, lo vi desaparecer entre las sombras y los arbustos, tomé una de mis espadas y me incorporé lo más silenciosa que pude, comencé a acercarme lentamente a los arbustos en los que había desaparecido Nevra hace unos segundos, pero salió de ellos de manera tan repentina que, como acto reflejo, le puse la espada en el cuello, pero la quite después de unos segundos, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo no supe si debía disculparme o mejor guardar silencio, y en lo que me decidía él se recuperó de la impresión y me dijo que había visto una sombra, pero que no había podido alcanzar a la criatura.

Nos dirigimos en la dirección donde corrió la criatura, sabía que Nevra podía ver en la oscuridad, pero yo no, así que le pregunte si podía prender una linterna, me respondió que sí, pero que estuviera atenta porque él me avisaría con una seña el momento en el que la debía apagar para no ahuyentar a la criatura.

Estuvimos siguiéndole el rastro a la criatura por varias horas, cuando me pareció ver un destello verde, le hice a Nevra una seña para que parara, vi que el destello verde se iba haciendo más grande, como si la criatura de la que provenía se estuviera acercando, sostuve mi espada, lista para desenvainarla, cuando escuche una muy leve risa, Nevra se estaba riendo de mí, eso me confundió pero aun así no solté mi espada, fue entonces cuando vi a un hermoso familiar, a esa especie no la había visto nunca, se notaba que era apenas un bebé, era negro con manchas de un verde muy luminoso, sus ojos eran de el mismo color, tenía unas lindas orejitas como de caballo y una cola como la de un reptil, o eso me pareció. Escuche la suave voz de Nevra diciéndome que esa especie de familiar se llama Crowmero y que justamente la manera de atraerlos es con una linterna, extendí el brazo y el Crowmero se paró en él, lo acaricie y no pude evitar sonreír, de repente sentí una mano sobre la mía y me sobresalte, asustando al Crowmero y quitando la mano de Nevra de la mía. Trate de tranquilizar al Crowmero pero volaba asustado, se alcanzó a pegar con un árbol y cayó, pero alcancé a atraparlo antes de que llegara al piso. Comencé a revisarlo para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida, Nevra se acercó con cara preocupada para ayudarme a revisar al Crowmero. Una vez que vimos que estaba bien pudimos descansar, estábamos agotados por el viaje, saque unas mantas de mi mochila y le tendí una a Nevra, al momento de tomarla se disculpó, dijo que no sabía que me asustaría, me sonroje y le respondí que no me había asustado, que sólo me sorprendió, me sonrió y me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

Al despertar al día siguiente, vi a mí Crowmero buscando algo y se me ocurrió preguntarle a Nevra que comían los Crowmeros, dijo que orugas brillantes y le dije que iría a buscar unas para mi nuevo familiar, me respondió que me ayudaría a buscarlas porque teníamos que irnos pronto para seguir el rastro de la criatura o la perderíamos.

Encontramos muy rápido a las orugas, después de todo tienen un color verde muy brillante, más brillante que el de los ojos del Crowmero, entre los dos lo alimentamos, fue bastante divertido, comenzaba a descubrir que Nevra me agradaba. Después de alimentar al Crowmero tuvimos que empezar a empacar, después de todo estábamos en una misión, el bebé Crowmero nos siguió volando, era muy gracioso, cada que se cansaba se iba a parar a mi hombro o mi cabeza.

Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar comencé a sentirme a gusto con Nevra y decidí comenzar una plática con él, hablamos casi hasta que se hizo de noche, el bebé Crowmero ya se había dormido entre mis brazos, Nevra me contó cómo había ingresado al C.G. y la manera en la que llegó a estar entre la élite y dirigir la guardia sombra,fue muy interesante, yo por el contrario le conté sobre mí no tan interesante vida en mi hogar, sin embargo me sentí en confianza de revelarle que por más aburrida que fuera mi vida antes de llegar a Eldarya y mi hogar, los extrañaba, él lo comprendió y me dio algunas palabras de aliento, eso me sorprendió pero me hizo sonreír y le agradecí.

Cada vez me preocupaba más, no habíamos encontrado a ningún otro familiar, y no teníamos la seguridad de que la criatura a la que seguíamos fuera responsable de las desapariciones, voltee a ver a Nevra y pude notar en sus ojos que él estaba igual de preocupado.

Ya habían pasado 2 días más y sólo habíamos encontrad familiares en el camino, Nevra me ayudaba cada mañana a buscar comida para el Crowmero que se había quedado con nosotros, se podría decir que era de las pocas cosas que nos alegraba el día en esos momentos.

Entrada la noche por fin logramos alcanzar a la criatura, tal y como había dicho Valkyon al hablarme de los rumores, era un enorme Blackdog. Dejé mi mochila amarrada en una rama y me apretuje con Nevra contra un árbol para no ser vistos por el Blackdog, para nuestra fortuna el viento estaba yendo en nuestra dirección, de no ser así nos habría olfateado. Repentinamente apareció un hombre frente a él, no logramos verlo bien, no podíamos asomar más la cabeza o nos vería, escuchamos como le susurraba algo al Blackdog, pero yo no logré entender nada. Me pareció escuchar una palabra pero noté que hablaba en un idioma que yo no conocía, esperaba que Nevra lograra entenderlo.

Así como apareció ese misterioso hombre, desapareció, el Blackdog quedó solo a mitad del bosque, y minutos después volvió a emprender la marcha. Por fin Nevra y yo pudimos separarnos del árbol, no había notado que tan pegados estábamos hasta ese momento, y como ya era costumbre me sonroje, intenté disimularlo pero estoy segura de que se dio cuenta, antes de que dijera algo le pregunté si había entendido algo de lo que dijo el hombre, me miró con cara seria y dijo que no, pero que había reconocido el lenguaje. Era una lengua muy antigua de Eldarya, una lengua muerta, y que sólo algunos estudiosos de Eldarya la sabían.

No nos quedó más que seguir nuevamente al Blackdog, no podíamos saber que había dicho aquel hombre ni a dónde había ido.

El Blackdog llevaba toda la noche corriendo sin parar, por lo que nosotros tampoco pudimos descansar, no podíamos perder el rastro ahora que estábamos tan cerca.

El bebé Crowmero ahora iba en mi mochila, solo sobresalía su cabeza, se veía incómodo, pero no podía dejarlo volar, no era muy rápido aún y además era muy llamativo.

Después de unas 4 horas por fin se detuvo el Blackdog, lo que vimos a continuación nos impactó, había montones de Blackdogs, era casi imposible contarlos, todos rodeaban un enorme árbol que tenía un hueco en el centro, de él salía un resplandor de varios colores. Intercambie una mirada con Nevra, estaba casi completamente segura de que el resplandor que salía del hueco del árbol era de los familiares.

Comenzamos a discutir un plan, le dije que era mejor que yo distrajera a los Blackdogs y él rescatara a los familiares, pero Nevra no quería, decía que era muy peligroso que enfrentara sola a tantos Blackdogs. Por fin logré convencerlo argumentando que yo era muy buena con las armas y él en los rescates, ya que era más ágil y silencioso, asintió y nos separamos, desenvaine mis 2 espadas mientras que con la ayuda del resplandor de mi Crowmero llamaba la atención de los Blackdogs. Todos comenzaron a abalanzarse hacia mí, el Crowmero voló hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano para protegerse, eran demasiados, pero no me daría por vencida, empuñe más fuerte mis espadas y seguí defendiéndome de los Blackdogs que intentaban atacarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer vi salir a Nevra del hueco en el árbol con los familiares, y con mis últimas fuerzas me abalancé sobre todos los Blackdogs y corrí en la dirección contraria a la de Nevra, se voltearon con ferocidad, tanta que incluso se lanzaban unos sobre otros para alcanzarme. Ya no podía más, había corrido mucho, sentí como si una de mis rodillas flaqueara y caí, de inmediato todos los Blackdogs saltaron sobre mí, no pude evitar gritar por el dolor que me causaba sentir sus garras rasgando mi piel, uno de ellos me mordió en el brazo y otro en el hombro, como pude alcancé el cuchillo que siempre llevaba amarrado a la cintura y logre alejar a los suficientes Blackdogs como para salir, por fortuna pocos se dieron cuenta de que logré escapar, la mayoría seguían amontonados intentando llegar a donde se supone que me encontraba, corrí con unos pocos Blackdogs tras de mí, había perdido las espadas varios metros atrás y no podía regresar a buscarlas, esperaba que Nevra ya hubiera puesto a salvo a los familiares, incluyendo a mi Crowmero.

Estaba perdida en algún lugar del bosque, sabía que pronto volvería a caer y que los Blackdogs que seguían persiguiéndome me alcanzarían y me matarían, estaba en una situación desesperada.

Como si se tratara de un milagro, frente a mi apareció una enorme roca que se iba haciendo más grande conforme me acercaba, rápido pensé que lo mejor sería subir a ella e intentar saltar a alguno de los árboles, sólo tendría una oportunidad así que tenía que hacerlo bien, aceleré lo más que pude y salte sobre la roca, logré sujetarme de los pedazos que sobresalían y comencé a escalar, a los Blackdogs les estaba costando mucho subir, aproveche que se tardaban y salté al árbol más cercano, estuve a nada de caer, y parecía que la rama se vencería pronto por mi peso, me columpié hasta la otra rama que se veía más fuerte y golpeándome el estómago con ella logre sujetarme, suspire, sabía que ahí no me alcanzarían, pero aun así tenía que moverme, así que me impulse hacia arriba de la rama y me senté en ella, me incorporé levemente para tratar de saltar a otra rama.

Ya me seguían solo 5 Blackdogs, estuve saltando de rama en rama por un rato, hasta que por fin sucedió lo que me temía, la rama en la que salte se partió y caí, al momento de tocar el suelo escuche como si algo se rompiera y sentí un dolor insoportable en la pierna derecha, volví a gritar, sentí que se me nublaba la vista, pero aun así volví a sacar mi cuchillo y apunte a los borrones negros que se iban acercando muy rápido, estaban a punto de llegar a mi cuando alguien apareció frente a mí, era Nevra, sonreí. Lo último que vi fue a Nevra empuñar una de mis espadas y comenzar a pelear contra los Blackdogs, quedé inconsciente.

Al despertar noté que me encontraba en la enfermería de la guardia, tenía vendas por todas partes y me habían enyesado la pierna, traté de incorporarme aun cuando me dolía todo el cuerpo, vi un bastón cerca de la cama, así que agarrándome de lo que podía llegué hasta él y lo tomé. Salí al pasillo, y vi a Nevra dirigirse hacia mí dirección, cuando me vio puso cara de preocupación y se apresuró a ayudarme, me sujeto de la cintura y me dijo que me apoyara en él, estábamos tan cerca que pude oler su perfume y sentir la suave piel de sus bazos, empecé a sentir que me ardía la cara de lo roja que estaba, Nevra sonrió de manera picara y me preguntó si tenía fiebre, tocó mi frente y me puse aún más roja, rió suavemente y me dijo que me llevaría a mi habitación, antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha le pregunté por mi Crowmero, Nevra volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa tranquilizadora, me dijo que estaba bien y que me estaba esperando en mi habitación seguramente dormido, suspire aliviada y emprendimos la marcha. Estábamos a punto de llegar a mi habitación cuando nos cruzamos con Valkyon, este le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Nevra y nos preguntó a dónde íbamos, Nevra sonrió de una manera desafiante y le dijo a Valkyon que íbamos a mi habitación, me sonroje por el tono en que lo dijo pero al ver que Valkyon fruncía más el ceño le explique que me dolía todo debido a los contratiempos de nuestra misión y que Nevra sólo me estaba ayudando a caminar. Valkyon se relajó un poco y me miró con preocupación, pero volvió a mirar mal a Nevra unos segundos después, entonces cambio su expresión a una sin emociones y dijo que Miiko quería saber el informe de la misión apenas yo despertara, así que nos sugirió que fuéramos ya, después se dio la vuelta y se fue. Nos dirigimos a la Sala del Cristal, donde encontramos a Miiko discutiendo con Jamon, apenas nos vio corto la discusión y nos preguntó por el reporte de la misión, Nevra comenzó a explicar cómo vimos al blackdog y lo seguimos, le habló a Miiko sobre el hombre que habíamos visto y como había desaparecido, después habló de como rescatamos a los familiares y por qué los trajimos a la guardia. Al terminar la explicación Miiko nos miró ceñuda y dijo que sólo habíamos cumplido la mitad de la misión, empezó a regañarnos por no saber la identidad del hombre ni porqué estaba raptando a los familiares. Lo último que dijo nos congeló –En vista de que estas herida esperaran, pero en cuanto te quiten el yeso de la pierna los dos partirán de vuelta al bosque a buscar a ese hombre, Y esta vez no quiero que regresen hasta que no lo hayan capturado! ¿Entendido?. Nevra y yo nos miramos, después regresamos la vista a Miiko y asentimos.

Nos esperaba una temporada muy difícil por delante…

 _Fin_

* * *

¿Quién será el hombre misterioso? ¿Qué aventuras les esperan?

Se quedará como un misterio jojojo ewe


End file.
